When Tragedy Brings Love
by Lone Shadow Wolf
Summary: Quatre rescuse a girl in a car accident and she ends up living with him. But for now, she's blind and they still have to find the person who caused the accident. Not much in first chapter.


When Tragedy Brings Love  
  
  
  
Kisha drove along the street, where traffic seemed to be losing its jam. She was on her way to work and was in a good mood. On her way to work, she had bought doughnuts for her friends at work. She turned on the radio to medium level and sang along to it.  
  
What happened next was too fast to remember right away. The lights turned green and Kisha moved foward. All she remebered next was a red sports car running the red light and driving at a high speed straight at her. Kisha quickly turned the wheel to avoid hitting the car. Her own car slammed into a telephone pole where she was knocked unconcious. The car smoked and fire could soon be seen  
  
Nearby was a young man. He had seen what happened and ran out of his car to see to help the woman. He quickly opened the door and stepped back as smoke hit him. He undid the seat belt and dragged the unconcious woman out and carried her towards safety. Sirens could be heard as they speeded to the scene. "Hurry! Someone help her!" the young blonde yelled. The paramedics arrived and drove her to the hospital. The police took the young man in for questioning. They arrived at the station shortly.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Quatre Winner," he said, not wanting to say his full name.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"A red sports car ran the red light and the other car with the girl moved out of the way so to avoid being hit. She rammed right into the telephone pole and the red sports car just kept on going. I got out of my car and ran pver to get the girl oput. She was unconcious when I got her out."  
  
"Is that all?" Quatre nodded. "Please fill out this form in case we need you again for this case. Then you may leave." Quatre did as he was told and went to visit the hospital where the girl was taken to. He went up to the main desk.  
  
"Excuse me, but may I visit the girl that just came in here from a car accident?" he asked politely.  
  
"Are you related to her in any way?" the nurse asked.  
  
"No, but I was the one who got her out of the car. I just want to know if she's alright." The nurse looked at him closely before nodding.  
  
"Secong floor, three doors to the right." Quatre thanked her and left for the elevator. He walked into the room and found the doctor with the girl already.  
  
"How is she?" Quatre asked the doctor.  
  
"She's suffering from some burns and smoke inhalation. Some of it went into her eyes so she'll be temporarily blind. She has some minor injuries, but that's about it," the doctor said sadly. "It's sad that such a young girl must suffer the lost of her senses."  
  
"When will she be able to see again?" Quatre asked.  
  
"In a few months at the least." Quatre could not voice his emotions of sorrow and sympathy.  
  
"When will she wake up?"  
  
"Anytime. She doesn't have any major injuries, so she could probably go home today, but not until she knows about her condition." As if senseing that people were talking about her, Kisha awoke.  
  
"What's going on?" she moaned. The two males jumped at her voice.  
  
"You're awake! That is a good sign."  
  
"Where am I? Why does everything hurt? Why can't I see?"  
  
"One at a time. First, you've been in a car accident and is now in the hospital. The young man next to saved you from the fire."  
  
"Thank you, whoever you are."  
  
"And for your other question," the doctor continued. "You are temporarily blind. Something in the accident has caused the optical nerves to go into shock. You won't be able to see for a minimum of a few months." The girl sat in bed, looking down at her sheets. Tears could be seen in her eyes, but they didn't fall.  
  
"What's your name young lady?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Kisha Amiyani."  
  
"What do you remember during the car accident?"  
  
"I was driving to work and a red sports car came speeding towards me. I turned so it wouldn't crash into me. I don't remeber what happened next. It happened all so fast," she said. She gripped her sheets tightly, shoulders shaking.  
  
"Do you have any idea who might have been driving that car?"  
  
"It was a woman. A woman with long hair. That's all I know," she said quietly.  
  
"Okay. Now, would you like a dog to guide you?"  
  
"My apartment doesn't allow them," she said bluntly. She shut her eyes tightly. "How will I pay the rent now?! I can't see and now I won't be able to work anymore!" Tears streamed down her bruised cheeks as she buried her face in her knees, arms hugging her knees to her chest. The sight tore at Quatre's heart.  
  
"You can move out of your apartment and live with me. I have a lot of rooms," Quatre said. Kisha looked at up in the direction of the voice. It sounded like an angel to her. //He probably looks like an angel//  
  
"I don't want anyone to be bothered by me. Especially now that I can't do anything useful anymore."  
  
"It's alright. I already have some other roomates and they even useful," Quatre said a bit cheerily. Kisha looked uncertain.  
  
"If I won't be a bother..."  
  
"You won't."  
  
"Okay. Thank you."  
  
"It's no problem."  
  
"So when am I leaving?"  
  
"You can leave right now if you wish," the doctor said. Kisha nodded. Quatre and the doctor left so the nurse could give Kisha some clothes to ear. She appeared once more into the waiting room with the nurse guiding her. Quatre stood up and walked over to them.  
  
"I'll take you to my car, okay?" he asked gently. Kisha nodded. He led her and opened the door. Kisha got in and Quatre drove over to his mansion. He led her inside and showed her to her room.  
  
"What about my clothes and stuff?"  
  
"I'll call your apartment and get some people to get it."  
  
"Okay. Thank you for what you're doing for me."  
  
"It's no problem." Kisha nodded and stared at nothing. She sighed laiddown on her new bed. Quatre watched until her breathing slowed and she fell asleep. Now he just had to explain to the guys what was going on. 


End file.
